


Let them breathe

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fun, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shanks is a tease, and Rayleigh is a meddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Buggy's hair has grown longer lately.





	Let them breathe

Buggy's hair has grown longer lately, and doesn't fit as snugly as before under his beanie hat.

Shanks has been teasing him all week about it since he noticed, he loves riling up his nakama – but he never talks about his nose, he knows Buggy really hates it and doesn't want to make an enemy out of a friend.

Buggy leaves their quarters slamming the door, pissed off at one too many remarks concerning his hair – _so what if they're long, at least they're flashy_ – and strides towards the main deck, searching for some air, some calm.

Shanks looks at the wooden door, worried he'd gone too far, thinks he should apologize and gets down the top bunk bed firmly intending to do so.

He finds Buggy sitting at the back of the ship, looking at the waves and the setting sun, and the sight is strangely endearing.

The blue-haired boy feels the other's presence – they're quite used to each other now, nothing surprising here – and turns to scowl at him, unconsciously adjusting the position of his beanie. "What do you want ?"

"I didn't mean to upset you about your hair being long. Hey, mine's longer anyway", the redhead admits.

Buggy shrugs and gets back to watching the open sea.

Shanks sits next to him in silence, thinks for a while and offers, "It's just that you never let them out of your hat, you could... let them breathe or something."

Buggy lifts up an eyebrow, "I will never do that. Like, never _ever_." He scoffs, "They're too flashy for the world to admire."

That assumption was made prior to noticing none other than Rayleigh, having overheard the conversation – and most of the teasing during the week, anyway –, then having sneakily made his way behind the two youngsters, and now – smirking, the smartass – swiftly stealing Buggy's hat, unfolding the blue mass hidden within to a gawking Shanks.

As Buggy scowls at Roger's smiling First Mate, grunting – he wouldn't dare to defy him out loud – and trying to get his hat back, Shanks mutters a half-baked "Yeah, right, put them back, they're ugly anyway", that Buggy doesn't even hear in his rage and embarrassment.

Rayleigh, still holding the beanie out of reach from the blue-haired boy, knowingly smirks at Shanks, who's very lucky that the setting sun, his red hair and Buggy's anger are concealing the blush that grazes his cheeks.


End file.
